1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-11134 discloses a connector with a function of blocking vibration from a wire. This connector is structured such that a terminal fitting to be fit and connected to a mating terminal is accommodated into a cavity provided in a front end side of a housing and an elastic conductor formed of a braided wire is connected to a rear end of the terminal fitting. A coated wire is introduced into the housing through a bottom wall of the housing and an end thereof is connected to the elastic conductor.
An end of a core in the coated wire and a rear end of the elastic conductor are welded by resistance welding to form a welded portion in the form of a flat plate, and this welded portion is bolted to be fixed to the housing. With this structure, vibration that might otherwise be transmitted from the coated wire (core) to the terminal fitting is blocked in a part where the welded portion is fixed to the housing to prevent a contact failure between terminal fittings.
However, in the above vibration blocking measure, it is necessary to form each of the end of the core and the rear end of the elastic conductor into a flat plate shape, weld both and form a screw hole. Further, to fix the welded portion to the housing, the welded portion needs to be fastened with a separately provided bolt. Thus, it generally takes time and effort for manufacturing and cost tends to be high.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a vibration blocking structure capable of blocking vibration at low cost.